Freaks-R-Us
by darklover16
Summary: Miki and her twin sister Sakura have to move in with Tsunade, their aunt who is also the principle, after the death of their parents. When Miki goes to the school for the first time she has a literal run in with the schools gang, Akatsuki. Normally I would say will Miki survive Akatsuki but in this case it's will Akastsuki survive Miki?
1. Chapter 1

**Karin: 'Sup people! So Yeah this is my story and I'm posting it sooner than planned because Bee is having writer's block!**

**Bee: *scribble scribble* *tear and growl* *mumble mumble* *tear's hair out* I CANT DO IT!**

**Mikia: There there Bee... Deep breaths now ok? Thats it... In... Out... Have some chocolate and take a mini break from the story... thats it...**

**Bee: *mumble mumble***

**Karin: Yeah... She's stressin to the max... So here's meh story, Hope's you like's!**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but Miki belongs to me!**_

"talking"

'thinking'

**"dark zetsu talking"**

**'dark zetsu thinking'**

**FREAKS-R-US**

"Miki! Get your ass out of bed!" My twin screeches in my ear as she whips my bed covers off of me. The cold air touches my bare skin and I growl in aggravation at being woken up so goddess damsel in distress early.

"Shut the fudgesicle up ya pink haired freak!" I yell at her as I yank by blankets from her thieving hands.

"Wha! Don't you cuss at me! And you have pink hair too! We're identical twins for kami's sake!" She sputters out.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Sakura, we're _nearly_ identical twins in case you forgotten, and I did not cuss! It's you who is spewing out all the swears in this goddess forsaken morning!" I growl out at her as I flip my body over to face the wall and not my heathen of a twin.

"What_ever_! See if I care if your late for the first day of school!" Sakura throws her hands up in the air as she stomps her way out of my room.

'Finally!' I think as I close my eye's to go back to sleep, after all I don't care if I miss our first day of school... I mean it's not like I wanna go and get stared at due to the fact that school is almost half way over... I sigh at that thought.

'If only, if only my parents listened to me that night' I think sadly to myself, 'maybe they would still be here.'

I groan and roll over to blearily look at my alarm clock.

11:53.

I stare at the little blue numbers thinking that they must be deceiving me. I roll off of my bed in a tangle of pillows and blankets reaching desperately for my little red flip phone. I flip it open to see the bloody black rose as my screensaver and look at the white block numbers. Yup... It is definitely 11:53. I groan and drop my head with a bang onto my floor.

Aunt Tsunade and Sakura are going to _kill_ me. I sigh and get up off of the floor and toss my heap of pillows and blankets onto my bed not particularly caring if my bed is mess. It's not like anyone comes over to see _me_ anyways..

I slowly walk into the adjoining bathroom that Sakura and I share. I strip out of my too small black tank top and really small short shorts that I have dubbed as my pajamas and hop into the shower turning the water on.

Not caring that the water is still ice cold I grab my midnight blossom shampoo and conditioner and start cleaning my hair. After completely scrubbing my short hair I dunk my head under the shower head and scrub making sure that all the shampoo and conditioner is out. I hop out with a towel in hand and dry myself off when the time finally catches up to me.

"Shizzle styx! School starts at eight!" I screech as I drop the towel and run out the bathroom door to my closet as naked as the day I was born. I quickly grab a form fitting black graphic T-shirt that says 'It's only funny 'till someone gets hurt... Then it's hilarious', a white long sleeve shirt to go under said black shirt, and a mini skirt. I toss those cloths onto my bed and bolt to my dresser to grab a black bra with white strips and matching underwear from the top drawer and toss those on the bed also as I rummage through the third drawer looking for my dark purple tights with the little white skull and crossbones all over them.

I rush to my bed and throw the cloths that I picked out on and scramble to the bathroom again. I grab my hair brush and run it through my dark pink locks, after brushing my hair I grab my hair gel and style it in a pixie cut look.

Once my hair is done I grab my eyeliner and darken the outer ring of my eyes and add some mascara to make my eye's pop. I toss the makeup in it's designated bin and grab all of my piercings. On my left ear have two black studs in my earlobe with a matching black rod to go through my ear, on my right ear I have multiple piercings and I put in a crap ton of little hoops in the color of the rainbow. After my ears are don I put in my lapis blue nose piercing and two silver small hoops in my right eyebrow and two matching hoops in my bottom left lower half of my lip, and just for the hell of it I add my belly piercing that is black with a little chain that had an emerald green circle with a dark purple circle intertwining. It was a gift from my mom, it's supposed to represent my sister and I since we are literally forever intertwined with one another just like the circles. After _all _of my piercing are in place, I have yet to meet somebody that has more than me, I grab my toothpaste and toothbrush.

When my teeth are sparkly white and my breath is minty fresh I run out of the bathroom, flicking the lights off as I go, I snatch up my phone, my Jack Skellington wallet, and my hot pink with black paint splatter iPod and shove them into a dark purple purse with Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon symbol on it. I run back to my closet to find my knee high black stomper boots with a shizzle ton of buckles on them.

I sit down on the floor and put those suckers on and hop back up onto my feet with a loud thump. To finish my awesome-tasic look I grab my black and hot pink belt that says 'If You Can Read This You're Looking Too Low.'

After looking at the time, which is now 12:01, I run down the stairs, grab my keys and backpack, and run out the door, after locking it of course, and down the street thanking every deity out there that Aunt Tsunade chose to live close to where she works. I shove my hand into my purse and shuffle around looking for my phone as I run full speed down the sidewalk. I finally find it and flip it open looking for Sakura's number. Finally finding it I send her a quick text.

**To: Saku**

**Hey! What the flip class are you in?**

**From: Miki**

After a few seconds of running and waiting my phone beeps.

**To: Miki**

**Its lnch time. Whre the hell r u?!**

**From: Saku**

**To: Saku**

**I'm on my way. Be there in a sec just tell me where the hellz bellz you are.**

**From: Miki**

Not even two seconds later my phone beeps cheerily at me.

**To: Miki**

**Im at the frnt entrnce 2 the skool. And hrry the fuck up! I hve ur schedle by the way. Ur wlcme.**

**From: Saku**

I roll my eyes at her response. 'Well aint you the smug one today Saku..' I think to myself as I round the corner and see the front building to the school. Oh thank the gods I'm finally almost there!I run dow the sidewalk, through the front gates, and through a bunch of people.

As I get closer and closer to the front entrance there is this giant cluster of a group in front of me. I'm running too fast to swerve and if I hit the breaks I'm gonna plow right into them anyways, so there is only one thing to do. Hit the breaks and plow through praying that whoever I hit I don't break anything on impact.

And I do just that. I hit the breaks and plow into the biggest mofool in that group. And damsel in distress did it hurt! The giant I ran into grunted and stumbled forward a little while I had the unfortunate event to fall flat on my arse.

"Fer shizzlen hellz bellz mofreak that hurt!" I yelled out all my imaginary cuss words out as I slowly get up and rub my now sore and bruised hiny.

"Good freak you're built like a bloody wall!" I say to said wall as I look waaaaayyyyy up. He looks down at me with a confuzzled look and I let out an aggravated huff.

"Well the least you can do is say ow after I plowed into you at, like a hundred gazilaon miles per hour you big hulking mass of- Oh my creatures! You're blue!" I point at him, my violet eyes going wide.

"I can't believe you're just _now_ noticing that he's _blue_, un!" A male voice speaks. I look over at said male and have to do a double take. Okay... the voice is male but the 'dude' looks like a chick what with the long blonde hair up in a high pony tail and with his/her baby blues... well okay, baby blue since one of the eyes is covered by a hunk of said blonde hair.

"Well ex_cuse_ _me_ miss! But I was preoccupied with falling flat on my arse to notice the giant that I ran into skin is blue!" I yell at the blonde while waveing my hand frantically at said giant blue person.

"I'm not a damn chick, un!" said 'chick' yells while going pink in the face

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I wave dismissively at the person. I turn to the blue giant and say, "You're rockin' the blue tint. I love's it." I wink at him.

"Now... I'd love to stay and chat and all but I for real's have got to go." I say as I walk up to the blue dude and jump, yes jump not hop, up to him and plant a kiss onto his cheek.

As I weave around him I hear a voice yell something along the lines of 'Why the fucking hell does Kisame get fucking kissed by the hot bitch?' I just roll my eyes and continue running to the front entrance, not realizing that the entire group was wearing all black with the same red cloud emblem somewhere on their person. I also did not know that that group would change my life and I would change theirs.

**Karin: Well the first chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto Or It's Characters, But I Do Own All Right's To The Character Miki!_**

"Miki! Miki, I'm over here!" I hear Sakura yell. I stop running and look around trying to find a head with cotton candy pink hair. When I find her I slowly make my way over there, a little bit suspicious about the group of screaming girls that Sakura is hanging around.

"Sakura... Pray tell _what_ you are doing surrounded by a group of screaming girls?" I ask her hesitantly, absolutely terrified of the answer that she may or may not give me.

As she's getting ready to tell me the answer, and shove my schedule at my chest making me stumble back a bit, a girl with long blonde hair up in a high pony tale and a lock of her bangs hanging in front of her clear blue eyes, latches onto my sister's arm screaming about some guy named Sasuke coming out of the building. I stare at the blonde with the whole deja vu thing going on. I mean honestly... How many kids are there in this school with blonde hair and blue eyes?

Sakura screaming OMFG broke me out of my wandering thoughts and I look at her like she went insane and pored rainbow colored paint all over herself saying that it will attract all the pretty pink unicorns. True story. It was an honest to goddess thing once, she actually did it when we were younger.

"What in all the creatures are you screaming about Sakura?!" I'm seriously worrying about her health right now.. She's all pink and starry eyed and... oh no... she's not... I whip around looking at all the other girls and find what they are all fawning over. A dude with black hair with a blueish tint to it, styled in what looks to be a chickens ass, at least it does to me... poor chickens being disgraced like this, and a cocky, but stoic, look on his face wearing all black with a chain hanging from one of his belt loops. Chicken ass boy is being followed by a group of boys and girls. One of the boys was a blonde with azure blue eyes, again with the blue eyes and blonde hair! Must be a thing around here... Before mentioned blonde was holding a girls with black hair with a purple-y tint to it and what seemed to be almost white eyes.. very cool in my opinion! **(Karin: I'd explain how all the others look but I'm too lazy! so the group is Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru!) **

I look at Sakura with absolute horror in my violet eyes. "Oh my Hellz Bellz in traffic Sakura! Your a mofreaking _fangirl?!_" I'm so shocked that I actually shrieked that last word in an octave that I didn't think was humanly possibly until now. Sakura flinched back covering her ears, along with the blonde that I still have yet to know the name of and a few other unfortunate girls that where near by. The group of people who where obviously being lead being lead by whatshisname also heard my outburst and started to head in our direction to see what had caused such a reaction.

"Yes I am and I'm proud to be one!" Sakura yelled defensively all the while glaring daggers of hate at me.

"Why?! Why would you want to be something like.. like.. I cant even say it, it's so unfathomable to me!" I say and throw my hands up in the air. I just don't understand how girls can throw their lives away for a guy that will most likely never show an interest in you! Sakura and I constantly made fun of girls like that when we went to our old school and now she has become the very thing that we made fun of.. **(Karin: My apologies to anyone out there who is a fangirl of Sasuke, I mean no disrespect** or** anything)**

"What's the matter, love?" A sickly sweet voice asked from behind me. I turn around to see who asked and lo and behold! It's the boy that has corrupted my sister... I'm about to either make a rude comment, that will most likely get me killed by all the fangirls, or a rude gesture, which will also get me killed by aforementioned fangirls, when Sakura spoke before I could do either.

"Oh! Nothing's wrong Sasuke-kun! Just my sister being... well my sister!"

I gag at the hearts forming in my sisters, and every other girl here, eyes.

"I uh.. I have somewhere to be.." I say and wave my schedule around indicating that I really do have somewhere to be. " It was nice seeing you Sakura..." *cough*not*cough* I skirt around Sasuke and group and run up the blasted steps and trough the door into the school to escape from fangirls and cocky dudes.

"For the love of everything unholy! How can she be! I mean it's! Ugh! I sooooooo quite trying to figure out that heathen that I call my sister!" I yell at nothing as I walk down the semi crowded halls, since everyone is outside for lunch. As I round the corner I bump into an opening door and fall onto by back.

"Oh my Greek! Why the flip do I keep running into things!" I yell not even attempting to get up off the floor, figuring I cant run into anything if I don't get up.

"You need help?" A deep baritone asks. I look up at the guy and stare, and stare, and stare some more.

"Oh my flippers you have more piercings than I!" I say and hop up into the air like there is no such thing as gravity. "Oh my gods I love you!" I hop up and down around the pierced teen before me, not even noticing the blue haired chick next to him.

He looks at me then at the girl by his side, and then at me again as if he was truly baffled at my reaction of him. The girl steps forward and looks at me closely as if trying to figure out a really complicated puzzle.

"Do you know who we are?" The blunette asks in a melodic tone.

"Er... no! But I don't care! I mean look! He _has_ _more piercings than I do! _I mean I've never met anyone that had more than me before.." I stare in awe at the slightly uncomfortable orange haired teen before me. Although he doesn't show he's uncomfortable in his posture, but I can see it in his grayish purple ringed eyes. Which is also very cool, but I am more of a piercing girl which hopefully you can tell by now..

"We are a group called Akatsuki." The orange haired teen said.

'Akatsuki... Akatsuki.. Where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah! There supposed to be that all feared gang and whatnot!' I shrug my shoulders at my finding not really caring a flip about it.

"So? What's your point?" I ask the two before me.

"Why are you not running away from us in fear?" The girl asked.

"Well because I don't think you guy's are as terrifying as everyone claims and I've always found Akatsuki interesting" I immediately spoke the truth without pausing to think about it. They both looked at me and then the bluenette grabbed my wrist and tugged me along with them as they turned around and started to head in the direction that I was walking before running into the door.

"Um.. Where are we going?"

"To where the rest of the Akatsuki are" The ring eyed teen said.

"Oh.. M'kay." And off we went to see the rest of the Akatsuki.

If I were able to go back in time I wouldn't change a thing but I _would_ have asked myself what I got myself into...

**Karin: So... How did you all like it? Yes or No? Keep writing or stop?**


End file.
